


Biting The Hand That Feeds

by cursed_cactus



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibal Dakota Needs a Hug, Cannibalism, Depersonalization, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Organs, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Self-Harm, Stress, The Island of Lost Dakotas, Trauma, organ eating, the author is projecting, unreality, visible hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_cactus/pseuds/cursed_cactus
Summary: Cannibal Dakota has a breakdown and hallucinates eating someone aka me projecting as hard as I can





	Biting The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wouldn't recommend this if unreality triggers you. Tale care of yourself🖤

He stretched, cracking his knuckles and laughed at the thought of those knuckles breaking one day. It was a short, sharp laugh, like a bark. He took a moment to flex his fingers before digging them into the open chest wound. Squishy. He laughed again.  
He felt around, closing his hands around a thick organ, probably the heart, and yanking it out. His hands were covered in blood. He didn't notice. He raised the heart to his mouth and bit into it. Juicy. Juicy juicy juicy  
He shuddered. He felt eyes on him. He knew he was being watched. He's been caught he's been caught and the blood he can hear rushing behind his ears fades to make way for the screaming. Screaming? No. Couldn't be.  
They faded again. It isn't real, he reminded himself. It isn't real they aren't real just like you're not real and they're not real. they can't hurt you. That made him feel better. He kept eating. The heart was coppery, he finished it off quickly. He was about to go in for seconds but was startled by a hand on his shoulder.  
The screaming started again, and this time he screamed too. What was he doing? Why? There's blood on his hands blood on his mouth where did it come from. Where did it come from? Who is that, laying lifeless in front of him? Who did he eat was it someone he knew?  
"HEY!" He was pulled back to reality by a voice in his ear. There was no heart. There was no body. Although... his fingers were still bloody. The nails were bitten down to their beds and there was skin missing in patches all over his dry, cracked hands. He felt dizzy. "Ow," he mumbled. He didn't really feel any pain. It just seemed right to say.  
Someone else took his hands in theirs. He didn't look up at them. He couldn't take his eyes off of the ground where the body had been. He heard a voice. His voice. "You were biting yourself again." The voice was distant. "Are-- are you okay? Are you hungry?"  
He glanced up. Chief Dakota. He didn't feel like talking to Chief Dakota. He wasn't usually so sympathetic. "No," his voice is hoarse. "Go away." Chief Dakota sighed. He sounded frustrated. "Fine." A moment of silence. "You have to eat at some point, y'know. Real food. We have plenty."  
He didn't answer. Chief Dakota didn't try to make him. Just stood up and left, locking the door behind him. He didn't mind. He turned back to his bleeding hands. And raised them to his mouth. And kept chewing.


End file.
